Wake Up
by Alina Uzumaki
Summary: Bart and Jaime had a fight. Will they ever get through it? (Slash, Angst, Bluepulse) You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 Bart's Struggle

**AN: Hi guys my technical 2nd fic. (Since Valentine's Day is by me and my three best friends and just a bunch of one-shots.) Yeah, kind of of Inspired by Wake Up, and On My own, Pain by Three Days Grace and other various songs by them. If you can't tell they're my favorite band.**

**WARNING: Angst, Slash don't like, it don't read it. Can't say I didn't warn you.**

Bart's POV

The images of the fight flashed behind his closed eyes in vivid color. Jaime yelling at him with hate in his voice, himself yelling back at Jaime in misunderstood anger. Then bright outlines of the older Hispanic boy storming out, and Bart trashing all of the pictures of them together, happy. Oh how that felt like a million years ago. He'd throw the decorative fame and shred the pictures with his bare hands unaware of the broken glass cutting up his hands. He'd rather worry about that later.

Bart wrapped his arms around his knees pulling them closer to his chest pressing the tear soaking shirt up against his numb body. A chill ran down his spine at the cold hitting his body. Bart hit his head against the wall and tried to pretend it didn't hurt.

Isn't it _so_ funny how only three simple words can make or break a relationship? Just three that's all it took.

_I hate you._

The speedster had said it first. Well he had good reason to Jaime kept pushing him into something he didn't want to do. No what he was not ready for, at all. Those three hurtful words were thrown right back into his face, only after Jaime recovered from the death-blow Bart had dealt moments before hand.

Bart shook his head and looked at the clock _tick tick tick_ on every second lasting ten times longer than normal. It had been nearly three and a half _hours_ since their fight. Yet the pain was still there like an open wound, a wound that would not heal. The only kind of pain his speedster hyperactive metabolism could not heal. Emotional pain.

Bart wished he could cry some more soak through Jaime's blue long sleeve shirt down to his skin this way he could feel something more than this. This numbness pain, hurt, like a part of him was gone. Well that's because when Jaime walked out so did half of the speedster's heart. It just vanished along with Jaime. And let me just say it hurt like hell.

A half an hour after the fight Bart had attempted to call Blue. He didn't answer but that was the obvious but Bart wanted to make things right between them. This way he, **no** they could back to the way things were. Bart shook his head that was a dream that died a few hours ago. The auburn haired boy got up out of his emo corner and went too bandaged up his bloody, red raw hands.

When he walked into the bathroom the smell of Jaime's cologne hit him, like a bitch slap. It smelled like CK1, Bart's favorite scent. Hot wet tears sprang up in his eyes and fell onto his hands as he shakily turned on the water. The crimson blood mixed with the crystal clear water and ran down the drain leaving Bart to just find some band aids.

He frowned, he had absolutely no clue were any medical supplies where at. Besides Jaime usually helped Bart if he ever _actually_ needed bandages.

Jaime.

Bart looked into the mirror and pushed the thoughts of his boyfriend away. To be honest Bart looked like shit. His eyes were blood-shot, there were tear streaks on his face, and the sleeves on Jaime's shirt had blood hand prints on them making the blue material look purple. He washed his face with warm water making the tear streaks go away and his eyes didn't seem so puffy anymore.

Bart turned around and propped himself up on the counter. Why? He asked himself, why was sex such a scary thought? It wasn't any big deal right? Right?

"Okay now I'm just sugar-coating it." The speedster told himself then the feeling of any empty stomach hit him. Sugar did sound pretty nice right now, and last he remembered there was some double chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer. Along with some fudge he could heat up. Bart hopped down from the counter and turned out the light while walking back into his and Jaime's bedroom.

"Great I'm shoeless and there a bunch of broken glass on the floor. Just great." Bart said to himself sarcasm ever so present. He carefully stepped around it and went to get a broom. He cleaned it up and threw away the shredded up pictures trying not to grimace when he looked at them. This all happened in under five seconds.

Bart smiled at how tidy the room looked, with the bed made, the blinds dusted, and clothes picked up sadly they weren't just his clothes. They were also Jaime's. Bart really _really_ missed Jaime right now. The way he'd always use the window over the door even though Bart swore the apartment complex was gonna find it weird that Blue Beetle keeps flying into a window on the fifthtenth floor that's mostly open or, how Jaime had this slightly possessive side to him whenever Bart got hurt during a mission. Even when he would curse someone out in Spanish if he got really pissed off at them.

Bart sighed at how much he missed the older Hispanic boy. Bart looked down and closed his eyes only seeing red behind them.

_Why do I do this? I always fall for him, back when him and Cassie where going out and now even when he's mine I do this __over __and __over __again._ Bart pondered to himself and unconsciously picked up the phone dialing Jaime's cell phone number.

"Hey it's Jaime sorry can't come to the phone right now leave a message or not, I don't care either way." It was his voicemail; he supported his accent like always. The speedster's eyes widen and he quickly hung up the phone in its charger before the beep came on.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself as he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer; grabbing the chocolate chip ice cream. He set it down on the fake granite counter to thaw (let's get real here people) and looked over to the window. He half expected half wanted Jaime to be there smiling at him saying he was wrong and sorry. Well more than half of him wanted Jaime to be there.

"That's just a dream, stop kidding yourself Bart." He said to himself as he scooped some ice cream into a bowl then grabbed the fudge out of the refrigerator. Bart unscrewed the cap and popped it into the microwave. He stood there watching spin painfully slow when he heard his phone ring. His face lit up, his heart skipped a beat and he zoomed into his room and yanked the cord out of the phone. The speedster quickly answered it saying hello as fast as he could hoping, and _praying_ to the Lord almighty that it was Jaime.

"Um Hello, Bart where the hell are you?" A male voice asked on the other end. Bart's heart crashed and shattered into a million pieces when he heard his first cousin (once removed) on the other line.

"Oh." He said in a depressing tone that sounded like he wanted to cut himself. "Wait a second what do you mean by 'where the hell am I?'" He asked now confused at the older speedster. He heard a sigh from Wally then he said: "Let's see dinner at the Garrick's house. Flash family get together remember?" He said a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bart's eyes widen, he was supposed to be at the Garrick's about an hour ago.

"Wally I can't come." He said in his defense he really, desperately wanted to be completely alone.

"What do you mean by you 'can't' come?" He asked then a _whoosh_ sounded on the other line and Bart could have sworn he heard Wally say something under his breath about Dick leaving him alone.

"What I mean is," He was about to blow up in anger at the older speedster but couldn't bring himself to do it wasn't Wally's fault, instead he said: "Me and Jaime had a fight." in a barely audible whisper.

"Well, um...damn I'm bad at this whole relationship thing. Just hurry over and we can maybe talk." Wally said trying his best to console the younger boy but with no avail.

"No, I-I think I'm good. Go hang out everyone or Dick just...I wanna be alone right now." He said then heard a beeping noise coming from the kitchen.

"Okay, but just don't kill yourself now. Clear?" Wally asked and a scowl crossed Bart's face.

"Crystal." He said and hung up the phone really wanting to chuck it across the room. How could Wally just pretend that he knew what Bart was going through? Him and Jaime broke up and Wally's just making sure he doesn't kill himself, what a cousin! Bart slammed the phone down on the nightstand and stormed into the kitchen. Bart clicked opened the microwave and grabbed the jar of hot fudge.

"Ow!" Bart yelped in pain and dropped the bottle of delicious pure melted chocolate on to the tile floor. It shattered into a few blazing hot separate sticky pieces. His handed flared up in pain and heat and Bart freaked out no knowing what to do.

"Water, or...or was it what was it that you're supposed to put on burns?" He asked himself then shrugged it off since it wasn't hurting that bad just throbbing.

Bart frowned at slid down the cabinet door and sat on the tile floor crying. He was definitely in love with Jaime but they were, over. Maybe? Bart wasn't sure he tried to look back at it carefully. The fight was about sex. Normally Bart would rush into things without thinking first but this was different.

Bart let himself go to his dark place for a few seconds then what sounded like a bird hit the window to the interesting view to Blüdhaven below. Bart looked up then walked over to the closed curtains and pulled them apart. He didn't see anything 'unusual' and just decided to open the windows. When he opened them a gentle warm spring breeze invented itself in. Bart smiled at the upcoming and spring and went to go clean up the fudge.

The speedster had finally cleaned up the gooey substance when he heard a soft metal on metal sound.

"Hey can we talk?" It was Jaime, and he sounded sorry.


	2. Chapter 2 Never Too Late

**AN: Hey guys ending of the story, I'm not gonna spoil anything so read on fellow Bluepulse shippers. Oh and of course name of chapter inspired by Tree Days Grace. (Adam go back to the band!) Sorry sad fan girl over here oh wells.**

He turned around to the sound of Jaime's voice and saw him balancing on the windowsill carefully. Bart's heart wanted to do two things, explode out of his chest in joy that Jaime was there but at the same time drop down and shatter like glass for the same reason.

"Um," Bart paused at his voice cracking. "Sure, I-I gues-s." He finished with a few stutters and he mentally cursed himself for showing signs of weakness. Jaime jumped down from the windowsill and slowly walked over to the conflicted speedster.

Bart took a step back; turned around hiding the hot wet tears that sprang up to his eyes. A hand flinched before resting on his shoulder cautiously. Bart grimaced; gritted his teeth but didn't pull away. Bart didn't want to, he liked the warmth and safely that rushed over his body with Jaime's slightest touch. The speedster brushed away the tears and turned back to Jaime, looking into those big brown eyes.

They looked like they were holding something back. More hateful words, more fighting, we're over for good, I hate you or tears maybe? Bart couldn't have been sure.

"Do...do you hate me?" Jaime asked unsteadily holding the gaze, but dropped his hand. Bart looked away and thought really hard about it. He did not under any circumstances hate Jaime in fact he was very much so in love with the Hispanic boy. But hate what he did was more like it. He just didn't like how he kept trying to push them into the next level, not a level Bart was willing to take yet. He was then was brought back to reality when Jaime turned around hiding the broken look on his face.

"Right..." He slowly trailed off in a whisper and Bart saw a tear run down the other's face and drop to the floor. It broke into little pieces like a crystal dropping to the ground. His heart broke at this. Before the speedster knew what he was doing he practically tackled Jaime and wrapped his arms around the Hispanic boy. He then started to cry and repeatedly keep saying "Don't leave me again" over and over hoping that Jaime could understand his muffled sobs.

Jaime closed his eyes and wrapped one arm protectively around Bart's waist while the other started stroking Bart's back. They stood there in that embrace for a moment and Bart could just feel the guilt and regret rolling off of him in waves of despair.

When they pulled apart, Bart looked away and let a few tears roll down his face. He felt a hand cup his jaw and some fingers brush tears away only to be replaced by two more. It felt just _so_ right to have Jaime be this close but yet he still felt so far away.

Slowly Bart looked Jaime in the eyes. An unspoken message passed between them, and the gap between them closed hesitantly. The kiss was surprisingly wet, not just because of Bart crying but Jaime was too.

He never meant to hurt Bart. He never wanted to and he hated seeing the speedster like this, a broken sobbing hot mess. Bart pulled in a bit closer to Jaime loving the eclectic feeling that rushed through him every time they connected. He could tell just how sorry he was for what he did.

When they pulled away Jaime watched as Bart turned away but he gently grasped the speedster's hand.

"Bart I'm so sorry for what I did I never meant to hurt you can you _please_ forgive me?" Jaime practically pleaded, but looked down excepting the worst. Bart shook his head understanding where the Hispanic boy was coming from.

"You're not the only one to blame. I shouldn't have blown up like that and..." Bart trailed off trying to think of what to say next."I love you and I **hope** we can work through this." Bart said softly; swallowing his pride and gripped a bit harder and that's when Jaime noticed something.

"Bart, what happened to your hands?" Jaime asked as he rolled it over in his own hand looking at the cuts and scrapes as well as a blister that obviously formed because of a burn. The speedster's face turned a bit red at the questions and quickly hid his hands.

"Nothing important, but I wanna show you something." Bart said and quickly pulled Jaime into their bedroom. When Jaime walked in it looked almost like a whole other room. The bed was made, clothes where picked up and the pictures were gone. Jamie walked over to chest of drawers were most of the pictures had sat only to reveal a completely bare surface, along with the desk on the other side of the room.

"You see I kinda-"

"I like it." He interrupted and walked back over to the speedster and smiled happy to see Bart back to his usual energetic self. Jaime started to unzip his dark blue jacket since he didn't really need it any more but was stopped when Bart grabbed his wrist. He looked over at the auburn haired teenager and took a step closer to him.

"There's one thing I forgot." Bart said mischievously. Jaime eyed him carefully and then slowly said: "What?"

Before he knew what was happening it hit him. That's right Bart had bitch slapped him, hard and quick. A stinging sensation sprung up to Jaime's face along with his hand. He knew there had to be a red mark there.

"What was that for?" He asked eye wide open.

"Don't you _**ever**_ breakup with me again. Understand?" Bart asked firmly and Jaime just nodded his head in complete understanding.

"Good." He said and kissed Jaime on the check then whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I'll tell you when I'm ready which might not be _too_ long from now." Oh did I mention that it sounded _so_ seductive? Well yeah it was but Jaime resisted it.

"Don't you're defiantly worth waiting for." Jaime said and brought their lips together in a thankfully not tear soaked kiss this time. This one had so much more feeling behind it, Bart liked it and Jaime was just glad Bart took him back. Slowly but surely they drifted into the pace making it more of a make out then a kiss. Moving when each other did and soon Jaime could feel the way Bart gripped Jaime's shoulder along with Bart feeling how Jaime's arms around Bart's waist.

Then the door bell rang. Bart pulled away first begin the most flustered his face so red, like a brick. Jaime smirked at this and then said "I'll get it." and stared to walk towards the door. He didn't bother to check who it was and unlock the door opening it afterwards.

At first he was expecting a sales person or neighbor wanting to borrow something but to Jamie's own surprise Wally and Dick were standing there. Well more like Wally standing there with pie and Dick leaning up against the other wall looking all mysterious with his shades on.

"Oh um, guess we're interrupting something...I'll just come back another time." Wally stated and started to walk off until Bart appeared in front of him.

"Is that pie?" He asked and gripped his stomach.

"Yeah." Wally answered.

"What kind?" He asked and already started to pull Wally into the apartment without letting him finish and Dick just followed in without a word.

"Cherry? Bart when was the last time you ate? You look pale." He sated softly about the younger boys complexion. Bart didn't even answer he was already taking off the plastic wrap and dragged the other speedster into the kitchen. The two speedsters continued to talk for awhile in the kitchen giving Dick, and Jaime a chance to talk.

"So I take you two worked through it?" He asked and almost wanted to take back what he said the moment he said it. Jaime nodded and smiled.

"Yeah some of it we've got a ways to go, but honestly I can't imagine my life without him, y'know?" Jaime stated and Dick nodded.

"I know what you mean. Every day I get up and put on the mask but one thing never changes and that's Wally always begin there for me it's something I almost lost once but know I know we're forever." Dick finished then all of a sudden there was a bunch of clanging, crashing and a little shouting.

"Somebody's fightin' over the pie. C'mon." Dick said and Jaime nodded ready to break up a speedster fight.

**AN: Wow 'cause that didn't take me forever. I had only planned on taken a few days with this story but my computer and life kinda got into the way. Any who hoped you liked it. Reviews make me happy oh and the 20th person to review gets a choice of a fluffy one shot of BirdFlash, Bluepulse, Supermartin or Wonderbird (Thank you to the person who corrected me on my ship name It was really late at night and wouldn't usually make a mistake like that.) so shippers type into that little box there. I do this at the end of most of my stories.**


End file.
